


Your Dreams Belong To Me

by xphilemon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Self-Indulgent, i had lots of fun with it ;w;, i jsut rlly want belial to touch my hair........., post unite and fight, thank u tart for requesting this fic from me!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphilemon/pseuds/xphilemon
Summary: After the exhausting hours fighting Primal Beasts, Djeeta takes comfort in her warm bed and a dreamless slumber. Or so she thought...
Relationships: Belial/Djeeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Your Dreams Belong To Me

Collapsing face first onto her bed, Djeeta groaned with relief now that she was off her feet. The constant fighting on the island below had finally ceased but the waves of exhaustion finally were able to claim her. Lyria and Vyrn had already fallen asleep while she’d washed monster blood (and some of her own) off of her. Even so, the sight of her two most precious companions brought a smile to her face. With a muted grunt, Djeeta dragged herself under the sheets and nestled beneath them with one final sigh of release. Finally… She thought, eyes drooping closed in seconds as sleep claimed her and for once she wished for a dreamless night. 

She just wanted to rest…

\----

A warm breeze kissed Djeeta’s cheeks; so unlike the cheek chapping frigid breeze of the Isle of Primals she’d been fighting on for seven days straight. The sweet, clean scent of the wind was one she recognized instantly. Zinkelstill -- home. How long had it been since she returned here? Lifetimes ago… The realization hit her as she released a gentle sigh, eyes remaining closed within her dream. She had wished for sleep to be brief and refreshing but if her mind was wishing for home then the Grandcypher Captain didn’t mind. Someone caressed her unbruised cheeks and forehead, their calloused thumb brushing over the places that should have been black and blue. Another sigh as fingers ran through her blond hair, massaging her scalp while the tension in her body melted. The touch was tender and intimate -- just what she needed after the tireless hours of clashing with primal beasts.

“Oh, Singularity...If I’d known you were longing for my touch, I would have entered your dreams much, much sooner.” 

Eyes snapped open, gentle brown meeting the cruel red of a fallen angel had Djeeta grasping for her blade by instinct alone only to find herself unarmed. The realization of her dream hitting her again as Belial leaned over her, the ghost of a smile gracing his features. He was gone -- sealed away in the pocket between worlds. She hadn’t even attempted to forge his weapon after the first time he’d invaded her dreams. So why -- 

“I’ve missed you, is that so hard to believe? I thought we had an agreement…”

“I don’t remember that.” Djeeta ground out, “And stay out of my head!” She snapped, rolling herself out of his lap and stumbling to her feet while she glanced around desperately for a means to defend herself. Nothing caught her eye save for Belial rising to his feet as gracefully as a cat. The fallen angel rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms over his head, acting without a care in the world. Instead, her simply lowered his hands into his pockets and cocked his head to one side with a lazy grin returning to his features.

“I simply wanted to check on you. You’ve been working yourself ragged these last couple days. I can’t have you losing that endless stamina if we’re ever going to get down and dirty again one day.” he hummed, watching her shift from one foot to the other in wary anticipation.

“First of all, I’m fine. Secondly, there’s no way you’re ever getting out of that prison,” Djeeta huffed, taking a careful step around him as she lowered her voice, “This is just a dream. ...a dream I can definitely wake myself from.” 

“If you’re going to attempt to find the nearest edge to jump off, it won’t work,” the cunning Primarch purred with a wave of his hand, “Your well of power is near depleted. Even if you tried to wake yourself, you would only do more harm than good. So come, Singularity -- even I’m near my limit in attempting to visit you. I promise I won’t harm a hair on your exhausted little head, even if it is a turn on seeing you run yourself ragged.”

A shudder of displeasure passed through the captain at his words. Did he always have to twist things like that? She could see the answer already forming on his lips and immediately glared, “Don’t say a word.” His sharp-toothed grin was enough of an answer that she wanted to throttle him. The fact he was right made her want to do more than that. Whether some kernel of her sleep deprived, battle ridden mind had actually wanted to see him or if he had invaded her dreams of his own volition was a mystery she would figure out later. Now she simply glared at him until the tension in her shoulders relaxed into wary acceptance as Djeeta crossed her arms over her chest.

“What do you really want?”

“I told you, I’m just checking up on you. When was the last time you had a proper rest? You’re more black and blue than a night of being tied up and bent over -- “ 

Djeeta’s cheeks warmed a fraction before she cut him off, “T-the payout is worth it! Don’t get the wrong idea -- this is for the Eternals. I don’t need your sympathy. How do you even know how I look beyond this dream anyway?”

A soft, lovers chuckle, “This is just a dream, like you said. The scars still remain on you, even if they are unseen. I thought you’d be happy to expedite the healing process.” 

A pause as Djeeta stared at him, disbelief written across her expression as plain as day. Yet he still just smiled at her, as breezy as the winds of Zinkenstill at fluttering over the grass between them. He wouldn’t actually help her, would he? It had to be a trick. Djeeta wished to herself that she could read his tells so she could know when his lies were at least obvious. He had at least 3000 years of practice on her though. How she wished she had a weapon -- maybe not even a weapon, but something to defend herself with; anything would have been fine. Yet despite the scene before her being her own dreamscape, she couldn’t will a weapon to her flexing fingertips. 

Another beat of thoughtful, tense silence.

“...how?”

She could have sworn she saw his eyes dancing as the single word of acceptance she uttered. Djeeta almost anticipated the beat of leathery wings to follow, or getting knocked on her ass and in her weakened state, even without the visible bruises, she would have yielded to him. Suddenly remembering he could peer through her thoughts, she shot him a glare across the fields, “And stop thinking of strange things.”

“You were the one thinking of falling to your knees. I was merely thinking how suitable that would be for you,” Djeeta exhaled through her nose, already beginning to turn on her heel, “Alright, alright!” She paused, daring to steal a glance over her shoulder, “Don’t act so hasty, Singularity. You wouldn’t get far here regardless.” He sighed with what she could only assume was carefully crafted concern. She allowed herself to relax, watching him approach her with a careful eye before he swept an arm around her waist as he passed her by. 

His presence (despite her skin crawling where he touched her) was a steady anchor as he led her to the trees. The wind whispered softly through the trees, ushering them deeper through the forest, the same forest she had grown up in. Djeeta realized she should have been taking the lead, but Belial’s arm around her, his hand pressed gently to her hip, was like a steady anchor that guided her. It’s just a dream….you can control this. He can’t hurt you. The thought rolled through her mind as a mantra she hoped he overheard. If he did, there was no indication on his face before the trees parted and a familiar scene was set out before her.

“You took me to the place I died to get me to relax?” Djeeta asked, deadpan.

Belial’s laugh was nothing short of sensuous, “I thought a trip down memory lane would make you happy, Singularity,” he began, leading her past the exact spot where the Erste Empire struck her down with its monstrous pet setting her entire life into a constant spiral of surprises, “But that’s not the real reason I brought you to this spot. It gets wonderful sun, which I thought would help ease those sore muscles of yours.” The warmth of his touch left her waist as Belial saunted a couple feet forward and took a seat beneath a large oak, an overhang of leaves providing just enough comforting shadows that Djeeta followed and took a seat beside him. She had to admit, after everything she had done and been through, the place where everything began seemed like such an insignificant blip in her life. Djeeta had taken down empires, incited rebellions, met and recruited the most powerful of skydwellers, and destroyed some of the most powerful threats to the skydom. The thought that she had been brought down by a mere hydra had her chuckling aloud. 

“What’s so funny, Singularity?” 

Djeeta had almost forgotten one of those threats still sat beside her, “....It just all seems so far away.” She admitted quietly, gentle brown eyes not leaving the crater the hydra had left of her, “This...simple life I had. Ever since then it’s felt as if things were out of my control and I had to just go along with it for the sake of everyone,” she couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out, “I don’t regret a single moment, not at all. It’s just...funny, I guess. That one thing changed everything.” Glancing at Belial, she was fully prepared to create a clever retort on the spot to fling in his direction but blinked in surprise as she found him leaning back on his hands gazing up at the sky. He looked...peaceful. Did he have peaceful days before the rebellion? Sandalphon would never speak of the days before they met, probably for a good reason. Now she was curious what sort of memories allowed Belial to wear such a calm expression.

“It was always your fate to leave this island. Even before you were born. Perhaps even before my creation your destiny was laid bare. We’ll never know for sure,” Belial hummed, crimson eyes closing as the sun warmed his face, “You are the Singularity. You shouldn’t run from your limitless potential.”

“...is that why you’re here? You want my power for yourself?” Djeeta pressed, attempting to glean for information. 

“Of course. But there is so much more I want from you too, Singularity…” Opening his eyes, the Primarch beside her raised a hand and brushed his fingers along her cheek with a surprising gentleness. With his skin warm from the sun, she involuntarily relaxed as his thumb scraped against her cheek.

“Let me guess, my body?” Djeeta flatly replied, trying to will herself to tense neutrality but Belial’s callused fingers brushed against her skin once more and coaxed a sigh from her lips.

“That would be nice,” He chuckled, his fingers rising to her hair, nails scraping along her scalp as he’d done before. Djeeta couldn’t help but admit that it felt nice...and he knew exactly where to press on her skin to release the tension she’d been building up while fighting, “But there is more to you than just that adorable body. I want to see how your power will continue to grow. I want to see how you’ll sunder the world apart. I want to see if there’s anything that can stand in your way.”

“You’re not gonna see any of that. Not while you’re locked away.” Djeeta murmured, not sure when her head dropped gently onto his knee, his fingers drawing slow and lazy circles around her temples. She tried to lift herself back upright, but with the adrenaline of battle having faded long ago her body was limp with exhaustion. Her mind told her she should move away from Belial but his ministrations did feel nice. ...and she was just so tired…

“Yes, yes -- but I think if anyone could find a way to set me free, it’ll be you. ...right, Singularity?” his voice was close to her ear, his breath warm against her cheek. Djeeta tried to grip onto consciousness (unconsciousness? This was still a dream, right?) but her body relaxed as she stretched herself out on the soft grass of her island home. 

“If...I did set you free, it would just be to kick your ass.” Djeeta murmured, Belial’s fingers massaging the tension from her skull. She had taken quite a nasty hit before, hard enough that her jaw had hurt and her teeth were singing for days after the impact. Now she hardly felt the pain. Wasn’t even thinking about it. ..what was she thinking about before..?

“I look forward to tangling with you again, Singularity. I see the spark of fury in your eyes when you try and kill me -- it’s giving me goosebumps already,” Was his voice closer now, or further away? Djeeta couldn’t tell; it seemed to be coming from all directions now. She didn’t dare open her eyes. She was too tired now, “For now, just rest well. Your next big performance will be sooner than you think.”

Djeeta opened her mouth, attempting to speak, but Belial’s touch, his voice, the warmth of the sun -- everything, it muddled her, coaxing her further from her thoughts until she once again teetered on the edge of sleep and awake. What edge was was currently on, she wasn’t so sure of anymore. She simply floated until everything faded to black….

\---

“Djeeta? Wake uuuuup….”

“Yeah, wake up Djeeta! It’s time for food!”

“Ladiva’s been calling you for twenty minutes…”

The blond captain groaned as Lyria and Vryn shook her awake on either side, opening an eye slowly to take in her dimly lit bedroom. What time was it? What day was it…? She couldn’t remember if she had any dreams or not. Djeeta groaned as Lyria’s giggle greeted her, “Good morning!”

“Is it really morning…?” Djeeta muttered, rolling onto her side.

“Yup! Vyrn insisted on trying to get you up. I told him to let you sleep though…”

“Lyria thought you’d be out for another couple days!”

“No, no…’m fine.” the captain replied sleepily, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she realized her words rang true. The ache in her muscles, the twinge in her lower back, and even the stinging of her jaw had finally ceased. Djeeta hauled herself from under the covers and leaned over her small mirror and inspected herself. Still bruised but some of the color had already returned to her face. Even the dark circles from the endless fighting that raged through the night had started to fade away, “How long as I asleep…?”

“Mmmm….it’s only been half a day. But everyone was so worried we thought you’d wanna see them at least.” Lyria explained, twiddling her thumbs over one another, “Are you okay? We can let you rest a little longer if you’d like.”

“No…” Djeeta hummed, turning her face side-to-side in the mirror before a smile bloomed across her face, “I think I’m okay. Actually, I’m feeling better than ever. Let’s go eat. And request some apple pancakes from Ladiva.”

“R-really?!” Vyrn cried out, flapping himself toward Djeeta with bright eyes, “Can we really?”

“Of course! With extra whipped cream for you Lyria.” Djeeta laughed, wrapping her arms around her two companions before rushing out toward the kitchens, “Let’s not miss out on breakfast!” She wasn't sure what sort of dream had put her in such a good mood but...she wouldn't have minded having that sort of dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF. it's been so long since i've written a finished fic and i'm really excited about this one!!! thank you so much to the lovely tart (@wyrmforge) for requesting a belijeeta fic!! ;w; i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i liked writing it and it lives to your expectations. 
> 
> thank you all my beta readers and proofreaders. i legit wouldn't have been able to publish this without y'all....;w;


End file.
